Our Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for organizing program activities and facilitating communication and interaction among core directors, scientific staff, external core users, interacting Institutes, advisory committees, and NIGMS. Its administrative structure provides oversight of the program as a whole, as well as individual cores. Pis, mentors, trainees, and staff. Core A will also oversee budgets for the program and its constituent elements to ensure appropriate use of resources to achieve scientific and programmatic goals. In addition. Core A will provide oversight of program operations to ensure compliance with all biomedical research regulations and guidelines at the institutional, state, federal and NIH levels. The core will promote interactions among cores, their staff, MMCRI, and our regional scientific community at large. Core A also will administer training and mentorship programs to promote career development and institutional growth to sustainability. The PI of this COBRE, D Wojchowski, is also PI of Core A. The PI will work closely with the co-lnvestigator (L Oxburgh), the Program Coordinator (E Jachimowicz) and the Administrative Coordinator (M Sullivan) to manage the day-to-day operations of this program. The PI will also work closely with other center directors (including the PI of our Phase-Ill COBRE in Vascular Biology, R Friesel) to ensure that all cores work in unison with maximum benefit to all investigators and research programs without significant duplication or overlap. In Phase-Ill, this administrative structure will advance 6 prime goals: 1/ Enable and guide productive interactions among subcomponents, constituents, our parent Institute and Medical Center, and regional plus national partners and collaborators; 2/Actively engage members of its expert lAC/ISC and EAC boards in order to steer science. Core Facilities, new investigator recruitments, and resources along impacting courses; 3/ Effectively mentor investigators, new recruits, fellows, research staff and students; 4/ Guide the continued development of productive Core Facilities that advance success in our science, recruiting, publications and Center growth towards Center self sustainability; 5/ Continue to provide for an outstanding Invited Seminar Series, a new workshop in Progenitor Cell Isolation and Analysis, and joint symposium in Stem & Progenitor cell Biology; 6/ Implement a highly competitive Pilot Project Program including a defined translational component.